Broken Life: Death On The Doorstep
by Wytv
Summary: A deadly parasite has broken out. Countries struggle to keep themsleves alive. People flee. As the virus spreads countries regroup. They need to devolpe a vaccine, but it requires field tests. Which means going to the infected land.....


_Broken Life: A Hero's Frost Bite_

**By: Isaiah Zimmer**

**Prologue**

In the year of 2004 a deadly parasite became known around the world.

Its exact starting location is still not pin-pointed, however they assume it started in Madagascar, a isolated Island.

In its first week of existence 10,000 people were already infected by the deadly parasite.

After the 3rd week 50,000 people were infected, and 15,000 were dead.

Citizens started to flee the Island, not knowing id they were infected, or not.

Countries around the world allowed them within their borders to take refuge.

The countries were: Australia, Germany, and England.

The countries had no way of knowing what they just did.

The once contained parasite was just spread even further.

The parasite was nick-named Silent Death, it's name speaks for itself.

Countries everywhere rushed to close off contact with these countries.

However the citizens of Germany feared for their lives and fled to the surrounding countries.

Europe was soon infected with the parasite, and gave up on life.

Riots were held in the streets, demanding for a vaccine.

Murders and suicides sky-rocketed.

News was criticizing at the government.

Hatred and feared soon became their way of life.

When the numbers reached 500,000 infected, and 100,000 dead other countries took action.

USA and Canada came together and pooled their best scientists in the medical field.

Mexico also provided support to the newly formed Conditionally United South America, or also known as CUSA.

In the beginning of the year 2005 strange occurrences began.

While deaths raced off the charts, some people came back from the dead.

At first they just thought they were reconstructed from the dead.

Until they started biting medical staff and disobeying commands.

They were shot by officers while the doctors and nurses were treated.

The doctors and nurses developed symptoms like fevers and vomiting.

These symptoms were not recorded before.

Countries hearing this feared for the worst.

A new form of the parasite had formed.

Infected people were mad and had no control of their own bodies.

Then a complete uncalled-for turn happened.

The infected people were dead.

Then they seemed to come back to life.

With a different personality then before....

USA and Canada quickly met up with CUSA and Mexico to form a emergency vaccine.

While they started on creating the vaccine, Europe was overrun with "zombies".

Zombies wanted food, and only one kind of food...brains.

The Middle East assumed that their neighbors in Europe would control the parasite and never came up with a defense plan.

When the situation came to their attention, the countries formed a border that reached across the land from one ocean to another.

Soldiers were stationed there to protect their countries.

At first they were having great success with the unprepared defense.

Until they ran out of food and water.

They were so focused on ammo they completely forgot about supplies.

As the soldiers starved they soon gave in and were consumed by the zombies.

They became part of the army of dead and continued the path to kill those they were meant to protect.

The results of the countries mistakes came to be realized when the army of dead attacked.

The survivors all pushed towards North America to take refuge.

Before they arrived, they were all wondering if they would allow them in.

The thought of being sent back over was a thought that kept them up at night.

They didn't want to be forced to go back there.

They arrived at the port in Maine which is located in USA.

Before they arrived, the countries formed a accurate test that could tell them if the person was infected or not.

Most of the Middle East survivors passed the test.

The few that didn't were set back into the open sea.

Now in 2006, Canada, USA, Mexico, and CUSA decided some field tests were needed to be conducted. However they knew scientists couldn't defend themselves. So they came up with a platoon that was best suited for the field tests. The squad would be made up of 30 people. This included: 10 scientists, 2 radio-men, 8 techs, 5 basic infantry, 2 special ops, 1 squad captain, and 2 trained commandos or sometimes government agents.

This story will actually begin in the next chapter. However if no one is interested (i will know by the reviews) I will not continue the story.

Anyways if you have any ideas I welcome them.


End file.
